


Сэру Уильяму от Похетителей

by TinARu, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [3]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Letters, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Cэр Уильям, заберите его...
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Сэру Уильяму от Похетителей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [гиф-сет](https://becket-boy.tumblr.com/post/187558832268/arthur-not-understanding-how-being-held-a)

Дорогой сэр,

Надеемся, что ваше самочувствие в эти дни прекрасно. 

Спешим сообщить, что мы, банда Красных Похетителей, ответственны за похещение короля Артура. Мы содержим его в плену в наилучших условиях. Он здоров и крепок, даже изволит шутить. За его освобождение мы требуем сто тысяч золотых!

Если вы не исполните наше требование, король Артур будет убит!

Искренне ваши,  
Похетители

***

Дорогие Похитители,

Мое самочувствие достигло прежде невиданных высот. Смею надеяться, что ваше на том же уровне!

Похищение Короля — это неслыханное и чрезвычайно наглое преступление! Вы переступили черту и понесете за это наказание. 

Однако, по волеизлиянию нашего дражайшего Короля, любой выкуп за него не должен превышать десятка пони, трех норковых шуб и одного золотого. Увы, дать больше мы не имеем права. Указ его Величества.

Прошу, поите Короля самым дешевым бренди и не давайте ему есть кашу. После каши он становится невыносим. 

P.S. Приношу извинения за свою наглость, но, боюсь, вы не совсем верно пишете название своей банды. Умоляю, спросите Короля, он подскажет!

Навеки благодарный вам,  
сэр Уильям

***

Дорогой сэр Уильям,

Спасибо, но, увы, наше настроение оказалось несколько подпорчено!

Король подтвердил свой указ о выкупе, что повергло нас в шок. Мы постарались донести до него свою позицию при помощи угроз, но он проигнорировал нас и заявил, что готов приказать вам выплатить на два пони и три шубы больше, чем следовало. С чем мы в корне не согласны! Мы отпустим его за пятьдесят тысяч золотых!

Повторяем, пятьдесят тысяч золотых!

Его Величество также сломал замок клетки, в которой мы его держим. Мы требуем компенсацию! Король велел передать вам, чтобы вы выслали ответным письмом десять золотых на новую клетку.

p.s. Спасибо за правку! Король уверил нас, что теперь все верно.

С надеждой на добрые новости о выкупе,  
ваши не очень довольные Похитители

***

Дорогие Похитители,

Молю бога, что вы не кормите его Величество кашей! Обычно после каши он начинает ломать вещи, к моему превеликому сожалению. Следите за этим.

Несмотря на ваши заявления, я не имею права ослушаться прямого приказа Короля. Указ четко фиксирует сумму выкупа. Более того, без подписи его Величества я не могу увеличить выкуп на указанную вами стоимость. Закон фактически связал мне руки.

К слову, будь я на вашем месте, я бы попросил у Короля совета. В сфере криминальной активности ему нет равных. 

Прилагаю к письму десять золотых, надеюсь, новая клетка и замок к ней продержатся дольше. 

P.S. Если вам нужны денежные средства на улучшение питания, дайте знать. Не для Короля, конечно, для вас. Его Величество может съесть дохлую кошку и не подавиться.

Все еще неизменно благодарный вам,  
сэр Уильям

***

Дорогой сэр Уильям,

Король настойчиво требует увеличить выкуп до пятнадцати пони и десяти шуб. Что просто смехотворно, но мы честно не понимаем, когда он шутит, а когда — нет.

Более того, он выбрался вчера из новой клетки, своровал порцию каши и учил новых рекрутов фехтованию! Половина в итоге сбежала от нас, а вторая лежит перебитая! Это неслыханно! Мы вынуждены запросить возмещение убытков за бинты и мази.

Также мы глубоко понимаем проблему с выкупом, о которой вы писали в своем письме. И даже готовы снизить стоимость до десяти тысяч золотых, если вы уговорите Короля подписать поправку к указу. Пожалуйста, дайте нам знать, если это возможно!

Касательно помощи Короля в наших делах, мы попробовали последовать вашему совету. Однако Король обругал нашу организацию, предложил убрать некоторые должности из иерархии, переписать наш устав и даже сменить локации для налетов на экипажи. Он утверждает, что у мятежных баронов в сундуках больше золота! Однако у нас нет ни боевой мощи, ни людских ресурсов, чтобы совершать разбойные нападения на экипажи баронов.

Пожалуйста, в ответном письме отговорите его Величество от этой затеи! 

p.s. Мы бы были очень благодарны, если бы вы смогли выслать несколько золотых на провиант!

Навеки уважающие вас,  
Похитители 

***

Мои дорогие Похитители,

Надеюсь, ваши дни так же безоблачны и спокойны, как и мои в эти времена!

Прошу вас, не принимайте близко к сердцу шутки Короля. На своем пути он встретил многие горести, что принесло ему изрядно ума и отвратительно едкое чувство юмора. 

Средства на провиант и возмещение за лекарственные средства прилагаю. Молю господа, чтобы ваши рекруты скорее оправились!

Затея с баронами, увы, невозможна. Передайте его Величеству, что ранее утвержденная им стратегия блокады уже увенчалась успехом, и бароны согласны на увеличение налогов на землю. Нет больше нужды грабить их.

Что касается указа, то, повторюсь, мои руки связаны. Король давно хотел в отпуск и просил ни в коем случае не платить выкупа больше, чем он утвердил в своем указе. 

К тому же, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, где взять пятнадцать пони. Простите.

Почти что влюбленный в вас,  
сэр Уильям

***

Сэр Уильям,

Король своровал с соседней фермы яблоки и угнал стадо пони. Но нам не нужны пони!

Нам не нужны деньги.

Просто заберите его. Пожалуйста.

Молящие о снисхождении,  
Похитители

***

Возлюбленные Похитители,

К тому времени, как вы получите это письмо, у Короля останется всего пара дней отпуска. Просто потерпите. Он сам уйдет.

А пони нужны мне, давно хотел пони. Отдайте ему их. Яблоки оставьте себе.

Наконец отдохнувший,  
Билл


End file.
